


Sweet's Sweets

by Peaches_007



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: (Y/N) moves to Santro Padre for new beginnings. Will her past come to haunt her or will she find new demons to fight?(Y/N) is introduced to the motorcycle club by Leticia Cruz and soon becomes like a sister. Will the Mayan's help (Y/N) or will (Y/N) be the one helping out?
Relationships: readerxmayans
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. New in Town

As you walk through the front door of the small 2 bedroom house with the final box reading “kitchen” in thick black letters, you sigh looking around at your new house, and new beginning in Santo Padre.

“Yo (Y/N) have you seen this place” you hear from down the hall as footsteps become louder. Your brother enters the kitchen as you set the box on the counter. “Yeah Benny I did buy the place, you know” you laugh to yourself as your older brother walks to your living room ripping the tape off the tv box. “So, when does the bakery open?” he asks as he starts marking the wall for your tv mount. “Well assuming I get settled in by the next few days, I’m hoping Monday. Everything’s set up already, ingredients stocked, and display cases cleaned, moving in here was the final step.” You look over to see the final screw being set in place and walk through the threshold to help set the tv in place. As you are lifting the tv Ben notices your reflection. As you both step back to look at the handy work, he puts his arm around you in a side hug. You’re both staring at the tv in a comfortable silence when he says “this is a good thing (Y/N). A new beginning. A second chance at life. You won’t be alone, I’ll be in the next town over, 30 minutes tops, 20 if I Turreto it.” You give a gentle push to your brother’s side as you start walking to the kitchen to continue making this house your home.

3 days have passed, and you are finally settled. Rugs placed throughout the house, paintings and pictures splayed throughout the rooms and hallways. The warm comforting smell of vanilla caressing the air surrounding you from the 2 dozen cupcakes you promised your brother as a payment before he went home to his family.  
You walk to your standing mirror one last time before you leave. You decided to wear your (y/c/h) hair in a large bun on top of your head, hoping to give new customers comfort in knowing you are responsible with handling food. Your ear piercings are shining, and your makeup is simple with mascara accentuating your long lashes and a light red tinted lip balm. You wear a white fitted t-shirt tucked into red pants tied at the waist and finally a pair of simple white trainers on your feet. You lotion your arms making sure both sleeves of tattoos are moisturized and glisten against your skin. You feel confident as you grab your keys, wallet and phone and head out the door.

The morning went smoothly, you proudly fluffed and readjusted the decorations emphasizing the cupcakes and treats on their respective displays. A few new customers have come in and shared their praises. For your first day, you have impressed yourself making more sales than you had hoped. There are only a couple of hours until closing so you condense the cakes and cookies focusing on the center of the displays as you hear the bell hanging on the door ringing, alerting you that someone has walked in. “Good Afternoon, welcome to Sweet’s Sweets” you say smiling to the young women that walked in mentioning having a new place like this being great for after school amongst each other. They smile at you and excitedly go to the display cases comparing the different treats “I’ll have more options available once I get a better idea of what sells” you explain. The three girls order their cupcakes and sit at one of the two matte black tables with matching chairs by the large window looking outside. 

You continue to clean and start to arrange the left-over desserts into boxes. You notice that two of the three girls have already left, and the remaining girl is sitting looking out the window occasionally looking in your direction as you clean. “What are the boxes for?” you hear her say and see her motioning towards the lavender colored boxes sitting on the counter. “As long as I’ve baked, I’ve never thrown desserts away, I’d rather give them away, plus this way it gets my business out there. “ you pause before continuing, “Once I lock up I was going to drop some of these boxes off to local businesses nearby, but I’m new here so I could use help with picking out the right places.” You say with a smile. The young girl stands up smiling and walking towards you “I’m Letty” she says as she grabs one of the boxes, “(Y/N)” you reply before grabbing the remaining two boxes and your keys. You turn the sign in the door to the “sorry, we’re closed” side and lock up. The sun is beginning to set as you and Letty walk through the neighborhood, introducing yourself and gifting the cupcakes and cookies to local business owners. 

Letty stops, saving the best business for last, she assures you. You look up and read “Carniceria Reyes.”


	2. Sweet's Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Mayan's learn about the new bakery in town

The bell chimes as Letty walks ahead of you in the butcher shop. “Leticia!” an older gentleman with gray hair and matching thick mustache says moving from behind the counter arms outstretched. Letty embraces him and turns to you for an introduction “Papa Reyes, this is (Y/N), (Y/N) this is Felipe.” She explains before looking towards the butcher “(Y/N) owns the new bakery down the street, I’m showing her the best businesses in the neighborhood” she smiles and nudges him with her elbow. You smile and say, “It’s very nice to meet you, Letty told me we were saving the best for last.” You pause before outstretching your arms holding the lavender colored box “I wanted to introduce myself and offer samples from my business to yours” you say. He accepts the box with a warm smile and thanks you.

“My wife always loved to bake, I might have to hide these from my sons, and their friends” he says looking at Letty with a wink. He walks behind the counter and talks more about his wife and her love of baking pausing and mentions her passing. You heart drops “I am so sorry for your loss, Felipe. The love you share with her is evident when you talk about her” you say offering a small smile. He comes back around with two bundles of meat covered in butcher paper and hands one to you and the other to Letty. “Welcome to the neighborhood” he says to you “ and thank you for saving the best for last” he says to Letty, looking at his watch he continues “You should be getting home mija, it’s getting late and it’s a school night” She sets the bundle on top of the lavender box she was carrying and smiles, rolling her eyes “okay okay, we’ll get going.” Letty says giving Felipe a hug before turning to you “Can you give me a ride home?” “Of course, Felipe is right, it’s late and a school night.” Felipe opens the door as you follow Letty outside. “It was nice meeting you Felipe” you say kindly. He taps a hand on your shoulder “It was nice meeting you too (Y/N).” Once you are out the door, talking with Letty he closes and locks the door behind you both.

15 minutes later and you are pulling up to the house Letty directed you to. “You know if you have time after school, maybe you could help at the bakery, earn some spending money” you suggest. She beams but quickly recovers and asks “really?” you nod and continue “I could use the help and I’ll pay you, plus help you with homework.” “That would be great! I’ll talk to my dad about it when he gets home. I think you helping me with homework will sell him on it.” She pauses getting out of the car, “Thank you (Y/N), for everything.” She goes to hand you the lavender box she’s been holding but you stop her “hey you earned those” you say. She turns to wave to you before finally walking inside and you drive off once she’s inside.

At Felipe’s:  
Felipe is cooking dinner as he hears motorcycles approaching, knowing his sons will be safe tonight at home brings him comfort. Angel walks in touching his mother’s urn as he walks by quietly saying “hey ma”. He approaches his dad placing a hand on his shoulder “hey pops, what’s for dinner? Smells good”. EZ follows, making the same motions as his brother before him, kissing two of his fingers before placing it on his mother’s picture. He greets his father before grabbing three beers from the fridge opening them and handing them to his father and brother before taking a sip of his own. “You boys set the table, food’s almost done” As EZ grabs plates from the cabinet he asks “did you bake something?” looking around before seeing his older brother picking through a lavender box that was set on the dining table. “No, a young woman that opened a bakery came by, Letty was introducing her to the neighborhood, and she was handing out sample boxes. She reminded me of your mom” he says before grabbing the pan and bringing it to the table to divide the steaks and returns for the sides afterwards, happy to enjoy a meal with his sons. “What’s the bakery called?” EZ asks “Sweet’s Sweets” Angel answers looking at the sticker on the box. EZ nods and repeats quietly “Sweet’s Sweets.”

At Coco’s:  
Coco walks into his dark house taking off his boots by the door before going to his daughter’s room smiling as he sees her sleeping peacefully and safe. He walks to the kitchen to grab a beer and notices a lavender box on the counter. He opens the box and grabs a large chocolate chip cookie taking a bite and grabs the business card that set next to the box. He walks to the living room, cookie and beer in one hand, turning the business card in the other taking another bite he reads “Sweet’s Sweets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed i have a few kudos and that truly means the world to me thank you!!


	3. "Where Are You?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letty get's into a bit of trouble and asks the only person she can think of..

As you lay in bed, you set your alarm for the next morning. Happy with how the day turned out. Looking forward to tomorrow. You set your phone on the nightstand to your left, and as you lay your head down easily drifting to sleep you hear the sound of motorcycles in the distance, like your own lullaby. 

You wake up to your alarm going off. Your hand hitting the phone until it shuts off, you walk to your shower making the water hot as you check your phone. You see a message from your brother asking how the first day went, making a mental note to text him back later. As you get out of the shower you get ready. You opt for a messy bun again but decide on dark wash jeans cuffed at the bottom, red chunky heels and a graphic shirt with a blazer on top. Your makeup is simple adding a red lip. You take a final look in the mirror and head to the kitchen to get a coffee to go for the day. 

It’s 5:30 by the time you leave, having plenty of time to get to the bakery and set everything up. You get through town easily and park on the street in front of the store. Once you unlock the store you get to work on the menu for the day.

The day goes smoothly, several customers give their praises and even a few custom orders due in the next couple of weeks. You wipe down the counter getting into a routine for your days here you notice. 

You are writing down the menu for the upcoming weekend when Letty walks in “Hey!” she says setting her bag down then turns to you and says “ So I haven’t been able to talk to my dad yet but if you need help I’m here.” You smile and respond “You know I was thinking why don’t you come in from Monday to Thursday for now, you’re a teenager and I want you to be able to enjoy your weekends. You deserve that break from school. Plus we’re closed on Sundays for now. If I get busier when more people know about this place then I may be asking you for more help, but for the time being” you pause “I don’t want you to stress too much. Also, here’s my card with my number on the back in case of emergencies and to let me know what your dad says.” She smiles grabbing her bag “best boss ever. See you Monday (Y/N)!” You smile as she leaves.

A few hours go by and you turn the lights off to the bakery and lock the door as you leave. You get to your car and see a text with an address then your phone rings before you can answer you hear“(Y/N)?!? Are you there?? I can’t call my dad” you hear Letty’s frantic voice on the other line slightly muffled by loud music “Where are you?” 

Letty explains she went to a party and a guy handed her a drink and she started to feel weird and told him she needed to sit down so he led her to a bedroom, the sobs cut through before she continued. “It’s okay, I’m almost there” you try to comfort her “stay on the line okay?” “he’s banging on the door. I used all the strength I had” You come to a halt, tires screeching as you approach the house talking to Letty as you move through the crowd of dancing teenagers “MOVE!” you say pushing people out of your way following the sound of bangs in sync with the phone call. You open a door as the banging gets louder. The guy turns to look at the sudden burst of loud music, you hit him square in the face watching him stumble. “LETTY! Sweetie it’s me! The guys holds his nose “stupid bitch” he says as you grab him, bunching his shirt in your fist and push him towards the door shoving him to the crowd “I find out you hurt her- you’re done” you say before slamming the door. You hear quiet sobs as the door unlocks “I’m so- I’m sorry.” You see one of the straps to her tank-top ripped. You pull your blazer off and wrap it around her. “Come on, let’s get you home.” You wrap your arms around her leading her out. Some people watch as you walk by but most of the party carries on as if nothing happened. 

You get Letty to your car, handing her a bottle of water and aspirin from your glovebox “Please don’t take me home, I don’t want my dad to see me like this” she pleads “did he hurt you?” you ask driving off in any direction away from that hell. “No, he was trying to take my top off and I kneed him and slammed the door. I didn’t feel sick because of the drink, I didn’t even take a sip, he creeped me out so I pretended like I drank too much thinking he would lay off, but he didn’t.” she says wiping at her face.  
“You did the right thing Letty but I don’t think you should hide this from your father” you say and all she says is “he’ll kill him (Y/N).. he’ll kill him.” “Okay” you respond heading to your house. “at least let him know you’re safe.” Nodding Letty takes her phone out.


	4. Chapter 4

You get out of bed, wishing you didn’t have to work. You get a fresh set of clothes and set it in the bathroom adjacent to the guest bedroom. Leaving a note for Letty in the kitchen reading:

“Hey, I left you a change of clothes in the bathroom, I can fix your top when I get home. I’ll close the shop early today so I’ll be back a few hours early if you decide to stay. Coffee is in the pot, and I left a plate of breakfast in the microwave. Text or call if you need anything. (Y/N)”

As you leave you lock the door behind you with a sigh. The day goes by smoothly you make some great sales and decide it’s a good time to lock up. Arriving home, you get a text from Letty “hey thank you for the change of clothes, coffee and breakfast. I was wondering if you could give me a ride home, so I don’t have to call my dad.” 

“Letty?” you call out as you enter your house. “In here!” you hear from the kitchen. “I thought I’d say thank you by making something to eat. I don’t really know how to cook anything but grilled cheese, so I hope you’re hungry” she says proudly. “Grilled cheese is one of my favorites” you say smiling as you get a couple of cokes from the fridge. 

“Can I ask you something?” she looks at you and asks. “Anything” you reply. “Why are you so nice to me? I mean you hardly know me, but you’ve offered me a job, you came in an emergency, you opened your home and trusted me here alone. Do you do this a lot or are you like a serial killer or something?” she looked confused. You clear your throat “truth is you remind me of my little sister, or what she could’ve been.” You pause, shifting the coke in your hand “uhm, she got with the wrong crowd, got into drugs, got raped by her abusive roided out boyfriend and caught him cheating, then he left her. She became a zombie in her own body. We tried everything. My brother and I paid for rehab, her therapy, but it wasn’t enough, and she overdosed.” you say looking down. “I’m so sorry (Y/N)” the young girl says wearily. “When you first came in the bakery, you just had this powerful energy and charisma. When you told me about your home situation it made me want to help you more, I look at you like a little sister. I hope that’s okay.” Letty gets up putting both of your empty plates into the sink and walks by you still seated and gives you a hug “Thank you.” She says. You finish your coke, and go to your room to change, simple leggings a tank top and hoodie. You undo your hair shaking it out, letting it fall to place. You head to your laundry room to grab Letty’s top and your sewing kit. As you finish the top Letty walks out and says she called her dad to let him know you were going to take her home. 

You pull up to the garage Letty’s dad works. She thanks you as she gets out of the car with a box of the leftover pastries and you wave to her as she goes inside. Heading home for some much needed rest.

Inside the clubhouse Letty is hugged from the men she sees as her uncles before her father follows suit. He notices the box in his daughter’s hands. “You brought more of those cookies from the other night?” he smiles as she hands them to him before going to sit at the bar asking for a water.

“Yo, you guys gotta try these. They’re from this new bakery Letty found in the same neighborhood as your pop’s shop” Coco says looking at Angel and EZ. “Damn, yeah our dad had those at his house the other night, let me get one” Angel says. Soon he’s being swarmed by his brothers to get a treat from the lavender box.” “Letty, you know anything about the owner?” Angel asks suspecting it’s some creepy old man trying to be sweet to a pretty, young girl. Letty smiles and says “Actually yeah. Her name is (y/n) she’s real cool, has a bunch of tattoos, has owned her own bakery since she graduated culinary school or something. Idk but she offered me a job,” she hesitates, looking at her dad “she said maybe a couple days a week Monday through Thursday, she’ll pay me and help me with homework, which she wants to be my main priority. She just asks that I get your approval” she finishes, smiling. 

“I mean I’m cool with it, I like that she wants you to focus on school and shit” Coco replies. “Yeah, and spending money” EZ says softly nudging her elbow with his. She smiles, excited she has something to look forward to. Letty sends a text to you saying she’s got the okay from her dad, smiling as she puts her phone away.


	5. “SWOLE”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers, I am so sorry i haven’t posted. Between work, working on other fics and being mentally drained I didn’t realize how much time has passed. I hope you like this one! It’ll get more dramatic soon ;)

A few days have passed and you have gotten used to your new routine. 

You’re at the bakery decorating a cake for pick up as Letty works on homework at one of the tables at the front of the store asking you questions every so often. You hear the bell chime as you turn around “welcome to Sweet’s Sweets” you say with a smile seeing three leather-clad men walking in. “Hey Coco, What are you guys doing here?” she asks as she stands to greet her father and the other two men.   
“We wanted to see where you work” Letty’s dad responds “plus, we were wondering if you get an employee discount” the tall man with a beard says rubbing his hands together as he approaches the display case smirking at you.   
The third man walks up to the counter where you’re standing, explaining “I’m sorry about my brother, we’ve gotten kind of hooked on the goods Letty has brought back, and our dad too. I’m EZ” he says lifting his hand to his chest and continues “ that’s my brother Angel and this is Coco” the man explains gesturing to each of the men. You smile and respond “well it’s very nice to meet you all, and I’m glad you enjoy them. Some of the recipes were handed down and some I’ve learned along the way” you explain getting 3 plates out and an assortment of cookies and scones on each “as for the employee discount I think I can work something out” you wink handing Angel a plate “coffee?” you ask looking between the three smiling when they all nod eagerly stuffing their faces.  
Coco is sitting with Letty looking over her homework and the brothers are sitting at the bar to your left, Angel scanning the display case.   
“So how long have you been a baker?” EZ asks finishing his scone. “Oh, I’ve been baking as long as I can remember. My grandmother taught me. My mom would always say I was baking before I could even walk.” You say smiling at the memory when you face falls a little “my dad said I needed to learn something practical. So I got my LPN and when he passed away my grandmother told me to do something I loved.” You paused pouring yourself some coffee before continuing “while I was working at local schools and emergency rooms, I paid my way through culinary school, and once I graduated I knew my heart was set on baking” you say as you set the decorated cake in a box tying it up. “So you heal wounds AND hearts?” the question makes you laugh as you look at Angel now standing looking at his next dessert of choice “I’d like to think so” you reply as you grab a couple of items from the display case setting them on his plate.  
Letty’s looks between you and the men and says “ You should come to a party, it’d be nice to have someone to talk to that’s not falling at these guys’ feet or throwing themselves at them” she says rolling her eyes. The guys look at each other and then you, Coco saying something first “Only if you bring some of these sweets, though” you smile “I think I can do that.”   
An hour has gone by and the guys have helped hang some pictures on the wall, a new menu board and new curtains as a customer comes in. You greet him and contain your eye roll as he walks up flexing his muscles and chest as he looks at you the white block letters reading ‘SWOLE’ on his navy blue cut off shirt.   
You try to restrain your unimpressed look and ask if you can help him. He gives you his last name as he leans his arms on the counter. You smile getting the cakebox you just finished placing a sticker with your logo on top and hand him a business card. The man looks behind you at EZ who is hanging a picture behind you before he looks at you with an odd look then turns to look at the other bikers around your shop. You look at him questioningly “is there a problem, sir?” as you ask the three men turn and look at him before sharing a look with each other “no, not at all” he answers. You smile and say “okay, well I hope your wife enjoys her birthday cake!”   
He nods as he walks out looking in Letty’s direction and then putting his white sunglasses on.   
You laugh to yourself as you quietly say “swole” laughing and rolling your eyes. “You know that guy, dulce?” Angel says looking at you with intense eyes. You shake your head “I don’t think so, the order was placed over the phone” you say looking for youe calendar an confirming “uhm last Monday” with a shrug.   
You notice the way the three men look at each other “am I missing something?” you ask watching as Coco leaves to answer the phone. “Nah, just wondering.” Angel says looking towards Coco as he comes back.  
“Yo, Bish needs us, Letty you want to come?” he looks from his brothers to his daughter who is looking at you. Smiling you say “go ahead I’ll be good here.” You place a few treats in a smaller lavender box and go to follow them out. EZ steps aside to hold the door open for you. You thank him with a smile “here, thank you for all your help today” you tell EZ, handing him the small box. Looking at the 4 of them you say “ride safe!” and wave as they leave.

Half an hour after closing, you curse under your breath at the broken industrial mixer sitting in your kitchen. Wiping your forehead with a kitchen towel as you take a break, suddenly hearing a knock. You grab a small towel for your hands as you walk to the front of the store seeing a man peering in.


	6. Chapter 6

You place your pistol in the back of your waistband as you unlock the door and open it so the man can come in. 

“Is everything alright?” you ask as the gentleman as he walks in and explains “I was closing up shop and noticed your car was still here. Can never be too sure.”

You smile at the caring man as you respond. “Thank you for checking on me Felipe, I really appreciate it. My mixer broke earlier today, and I thought it would be an easy fix.” You sigh and continue “I was about to head home any minute. I have to do some research anyway.” 

You closed up shop and thanked Felipe for walking you to your car before heading home. 

You spend the rest of your evening with a cup of tea and your ipad in search of a standing mixer, hoping you find one in time for Monday. You finish messaging someone about picking up a stand mixer a few towns over, now in search of a truck big enough to transport. Your phone vibrates and your screen lights up.

[Letty]: Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch tomorrow, and if you could look over my chemistry project on the respiratory system?  
[Me]: I don’t know if I can make it to lunch, but I can swing by to check out your project. I have to go to San Bernadino for a new stand mixer, mine shit out on me today.  
[Letty]: is that even gonna fit in your car?  
[Me]: No, I’m trying to see if my brother knows anyone who has a truck.  
[Letty]: I’ll talk to the guys, my dad said they don’t have anything going on tomorrow. They have a van and could do the heavy lifting. 😉  
[Me]: That would be amazing. I’ll pay for gas and labor! 

Your brother calls shortly after explaining that he would ask around about a truck. 

You explained that you have it covered and can tell that he’s glad it seems like you are making some friends. You catch each other up on the past couple of weeks. You’re business was doing better than expected, and you were sure you’d pay the loan you have with the bank in no time. He explained your niece was killing it in her ballet and science class and your nephew was loving football and his art class. You promised to go to the next recital and game. Your brother making you promise to also bring desserts because he had bribed your two biggest but also smallest fans that you’d bring them more. Your brother asks about any love interests causing you to laugh and explain that you were focusing on your business and self love. Not wanting to admit to your brother, or yourself, about the small crush you’ve developed on a handsome biker, recently.

A couple of hours later after getting off the phone with your brother, you were getting ready for bed when you get another text from Letty assuring you that the guys that came by the bakery were more than happy to help with the mixer and provide a van. You couldn’t believe your luck and said a silent prayer thankful for this second chance at life with genuine people.   
You set your alarm and quickly fall asleep, eager to start your day tomorrow.

The next morning your alarm goes off and you quickly get out of bed heading to the kitchen to turn your coffee pot on and make enough breakfast for the group in case anyone is hungry before going to take a shower. 

Once you’re out and dried off you wrap your hair and pull on a robe before checking your phone to see that Letty text you to let you know they were on their way to you. You grab a cup of coffee and begin to get ready while you wait. You just finish your weekend morning routine of meditation, stretching and then apply a little makeup, the usual mascara and lip balm when you hear a knock at your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. I’ve hit writers block on this one.


	7. The mixer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys accompany Letty to help (Y/N) with the industrial mixer

“Come in, come in!” You say smiling at Letty, who turns towards the 3 gentleman in your driveway and yells “yes Angel, that smell is from (Y/N)’s house!” She turns back to you hugging you before walking inside. “I made it for you guys! You’re more than welcome to help yourselves, if you’re hungry” you yell seeing Angel, Coco an Ez get out of the van, walking quickly, pushing each other, greeting you as they walked in. 

You take plates down from the cabinets, EZ outstretching his hands to take them from you with a smile. You grab a few coffee cups and set them down at the table before going to the coffee and pouring some in each mug. Everyone sits and eats while you go to finish getting ready.

As you emerge to the kitchen you see EZ and Letty cleaning and drying the dishes his brothers left in the sink as the other two look like they could go into a food coma. “So breakfast was good I take it?” You say as you walk next to Letty putting the dried dishes away and thanking them for cleaning “You sure you have to get this mixer today, mama?” Angel asks rubbing his stomach as he leans back in his chair. “I’m sure. Had I known you two ate with your eyes I would’ve offered to cook food after we got back so you could take a nap afterwards” you say with a laugh “You’d just let us eat and crash here?” Coco says questioningly.   
“Yeah, of course I would.” He grabs a cigarette as he stands and you point to the back door with a smile as you continue putting the last of the dishes away. 

You get nervous as you state “I know I barely know you all. But you’ve helped me so much the last several weeks. I can feel the energy you all give off and I don’t know I just feel very safe with you guys.”

EZ smiles as he squeezes your arm reassuringly, rolling his eyes when he hears the reason for your laugh. Nudging his brother who lightly snored. “Clearly he’s comfortable here too” he states laughing as Angel gets up to stretch and reaches for his cigarettes, his smirk faltering as he puts a hand to his chest saying “mi dulce” as he mocks hurt when he sees you point to the back door. He lifts his hands in surrender as he walks outside with a laugh.

EZ walks out with the other two leaving you and Letty in the kitchen when she says “they really like you, ya know?” You turn and look at her confused. “They didn’t know what to think at first. You came out of nowhere and were so open with us. I mean to the public they’re a bunch of biker thugs, I’m a problematic teenager and you are literally a cookie cutter baker.” She laughs as she catches you rolling your eyes. “You’re a genuine person, and it’s appreciated” she continued. “I have my own demons too but I always try to do better you know? Besides, you guys are a great group to be around.”

You see the men coming back inside and state “I’m ready when you guys are.” You follow the group as they walk outside, grabbing your phone, wallet and keys locking the door behind you. You’re walking towards your car as you hear “Boyscout, why don’t you ride with the girls, just in case.” You see EZ peering at Coco before rubbing the back of his neck and turning to you sheepishly asking “If that’s cool with you guys?” 

You smile and say “I’ll let you drive, if you want” throwing him the keys he smiles. “Letty, come here for a minute?” Angel says as you hop in your car and begin setting up your gps to show the way to the shop in San Bernardino. 

Letty runs back to you leaning in your window and says “Angel wants me to figure out which one of the guys you like best, but I think I better stay with them to make sure they stay on track. Send me the address?” She laughs, as you grab your phone and go to your messages to send her the address. You hear a ding and she yells “thanks!” As she runs back to the van.

EZ pulls out of the driveway and laughs quietly causing you to smile, looking at him and ask “everything okay?”   
“I’m sorry about them.” He says head nodding to the van trailing behind. “Oh So you don’t want to know which of you I like best?” You laugh in unison “Well, I was quick to respond when Letty asked if we could help you today.” He says with a shrug trying to hide his smile. You blush “I’m flattered. Unless you’re just in it for the food.” You say smiling and continue “still flattered, but slightly disappointed because I was happy with knowing I might get to see you.. all again.” 

He looks at you then the smirk on his face grown to a full smile. He lets out a breath before attempting to be more serious, his eyebrows furrowed. “Definitely not just helping for the food, although it is an amazing bonus” he says with a wink laughing as you roll your eyes and smile.


	8. The Mixer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys help (Y/N) get the standing mixer, is there trouble?

Playful banter was shared between the both of you the rest of the way when you finally pull into the parking lot. “Okay I think it’s that one there” you say pointing to the front of a store that reads appliances. You laugh then as you feel EZ holding in his own laughter “I know, I know, what gave it away??” 

You push his shoulder and say “I’ll be right back” getting out of the car. You walk in the store while the rest of the group waits. 

The cold A/C causes goosebumps to cover your legs, thankful you threw on a zip hoodie before leaving earlier. You’re looking around and see an elderly woman behind the counter. 

“Hi excuse me, my name is (y/n) I’m here to look at the industrial mixer I messaged about?” She smiles and calls for a “Bill” who comes from a room behind her. “Son, she’s here to see the mixer.” The man, who clearly spent too much time in a tanning bed, looks you up and down. “No offense miss but I don’t know if you’ll be able to lift it once you pay.” he says. “Oh, I have friends with me to help if I do decide I want to make the purchase, it shouldn’t be a problem” you respond. “I’ll call my son anyway, I’m sure he and his friends wouldn’t mind helping a beautiful young woman just in case.” He says winking before continuing “anyway it’s back here if you want to take a look.” You send a text to Letty:

[If I’m not back out in 5, come in here with one of the guys.] 

Upon seeing the mixer you’re able to barter the price down and he wheels it towards the front. “If you want to call your friends in to see if they can get it in your car, then you can pay my mom here” the creepy guy with an obvious spray tan says to you. 

“Okay great.” You say as you walk out. You see everyone standing around and waiting. “Would you guys mind coming in and getting the mixer in my car please?” You ask and when they’re closer you say “preferably as quickly as possible to get out of here.” They look confused as they follow you. EZ’s hand reassuringly on your back as opens the door so you walk in first.

The man looks at the group behind you with a scoff as you hand the woman the cash. Watching the tattooed men as she counts it 3 times. You step in front of her blocking her view “All there?” You ask she offers a fake smile grabbing her counterfeit pen and marks each bill. 

Letty standing next to you vocally upset. You put an arm around Letty’s shoulder as you follow the three men outside. You run to open the back of the van when you hear motorcycles approaching. The three men glance before doing a double take, looking at each other. 

EZ looks towards you and Letty as he snaps the other two out of it. They place the mixer in the back over some blankets, being sure to tie it down appropriately. 

The burnt orange gentleman from before greets the men on motorcycles before turning to you “oh look at that, your friends did get it in there.”

EZ walks up to you standing slightly in front of you. You look at him before your eyes go back to the man “yeah, I knew it wouldn’t be any trouble. Thank you.” You feel a hand on your arm and look up to see Coco pulling you back as Angel stands next to his brother. “Querida, you know those fools?” Coco asks quietly his eyes from yours to his brothers before landing on the men by their bikes. 

“What? No I just googled industrial mixer for sale and this was the closest one. Cheeto puff called his sons when he saw just me walk in” You whisper looking into his eyes confused.

“No kuttes or cholo choppers today?” You hear one of the chad’s say. EZ responds “just here on business. Helping a friend.” You grab EZ and Angels arms and say “We were just leaving.” Both looking at you. Before looking at each other. Angel walk to the van and EZ takes your hand as you walk towards your car opening your door before going to the driver’s seat. 

It’s quiet in the car for a while before you ask “ok, I can’t take it anymore. What am I missing?” EZ rests his hand on yours in your lap. “Club shit. If we were wearing our kuttes that might’ve gone differently... You okay?” He asks looking from the road to you and back. “Oh I’m fine. I just wasn’t trying to start any turf war or something.” You say with a smile trying to lighten the mood. 

When you finally get to the bakery the three help get the mixer into the kitchen placing it where you ask. Suddenly unsure what to do with your hands say “I’m sorry about earlier, if I had known..” you’re cut off “nah, don’t worry about that dulce. If they come around here, you let us know, okay?” Angel says pulling you into a hug. “Of course” you say hugging him back, confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for taking time to read this story and your feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

Your alarm goes off the next morning and you get out of bed with a pep in your step. Eagerly going through your morning routine before showering and getting dressed. 

Once you get to the bakery, you continue with your routine and begin to set up for the day, you wrap your apron around your waist and begin assembling the display cases and suggestion cards alongside their display box next to the register.  
The next few days go accordingly, lovely customers of all ages compliment your baking and order for the future. You’re even asked if you would donate a cake or cookies to the local elementary school for a bake sale at the end of the week to raise money for a field trip to the science museum which you eagerly accept. 

Thursday rolls around, it’s a slow day, you’re alone in the store so you take the opportunity to adjust the menu board. The bells that are hanging on the door go off behind you. You turn quickly as you greet “Welcome to Sweet’s- OO!” You squeal as you begin to lose your balance hearing heavy footsteps rushing behind you as you are caught by two strong hands to your waist, stabilizing you before stating “Dulce, you have to be careful. We can’t have our favorite baker down when we have a favor to ask” Angel says laughing seeing your hands grasping his as you turn to him letting your breath out. The gentleman next to him nudges the tall Mayan’s side with his elbow causing Angel to pull his hands back and up with innocence as he takes a step back.

“Are you alright, darlin’?” The gentleman with a thick mustache asks as he offers a hand which you grab as you step down from the step ladder and smile offering a “thank you..” as you let go. “Bishop” he responds with a kind smile which you return as you say “I’m a bit clumsy but I always get back up. It’s nice to meet you Bishop, I’m (Y/N).” “Oh, we’ve heard a lot about you” a man further back states “Hi, I’m Taza” he extends his hand to you. You reach out remembering the chalk on your hands “I’m sorry. It’s lovely to meet you.” You reply as he smiles waving his hand instead. “I hope you’ve heard good things?” You say eyeing Angel as he looks away then cheekily going towards the display case, a finger out “this new?” to change the subject. 

Clapping your hands together to rid of the chalk dust you say “Now about this favor?” You ask as you fold and move your step stool aside, washing and drying your hands as you get three small plates out, creating a sample for your guests. “Coffee?” You offer as you hold up coffee mugs and the fresh coffee pot. Angel is already sitting down on the barstool as you pour his coffee and set his usual in front of him. The other two gentlemen following suit. He smiles at you as he states “Well Bish and Taza wanted to check this place out, because Coco and EZ can’t stop talking about it” he explains looking at his plate with raised eyebrows. You laugh “says the guy that has as usual and sits in the same seat?” You raise your eyebrow attempting to hide your laugh as you assort pastries on the other dishes. “And we had free time and the others were busy so I offered” Angel explains shrugging his shoulders taking a sip from his coffee. You laugh placing a hand on his forearm with a gentle squeeze before pulling back and facing the other two men.

Before you can ask them about the favor, a customer walks in and you excuse yourself as you tend to the older woman that has just walked inside. “How are you doing today Ms. Gina?” you ask as you hold her outstretched hands “Oh, I’m good dear thank you, Could I get that raspberry streusel again? The diabetic friendly one?” You nod squeezing her hands and smiling before letting go before walking behind the counter to assort a to-go box out. 

“I also have a bit of a predicament though. My new grandson-in-law, bless his heart, is uhm gluten free?” She huffs quietly “Whatever that means.. and I was hoping you could help?” She explains as she walks closer to you. You grab a couple of coffee cups looking at the men and ask “Could you give me just a few minutes?” To which they respond with smiles as they nod and say “of course” you grab a couple of menu’s and walk over to them “here are some examples or a portfolio of my work. If you want any customer reviews I’m sure Angel can help” you say with a say with a smile.

You grab the decaf coffee pot and a laminated menu quickly stopping and grabbing the one with a larger font as you walk around the counter and gesture to a small table by the window. You pour the coffee before moving your chair closer and hand the laminated menu over and start going over the “GF” labeled options and why they are a bit pricier than the rest. 

Bishop receives a phone call and talks amongst his brothers before they get up from their places. Angel collecting the plates and walking towards the back causing Taza and Bishop to look at each other in mild shock “I told him he has to clean up after himself if he wants to keep his usual at a family discount” you state at the two causing them to laugh. They hug you before they leave saying how wonderful it was to meet you and they hope to see you around. Angel comes back with a croissant in his mouth as he walks over to you bending down to hug your sitting form, kissing your head and putting cash in your apron pocket with his free hand.

Quickly walking outside before you can see it’s a $50 bill. He turns and winks when he sees your “Angel....” face.

“How often do THOSE three come in here?” Ms. Gina asks you with a smirk and an elbow nudge. “About every other day. There’s a whole group of ‘em… and the tall one” you pause looking around you before getting close again whispering “he has a brother.” Which causes you both to giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been writing off and on for years but only recently started to even have a small ounce of courage to post. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Also chapter lengths will vary for now as I try to get a feel for everything.


End file.
